


Young Justice Society

by F_Ball



Category: Red Band Society, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Depression, Eating Disorders, Everyone's in the hospital, Multi, Non-superhero au?, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Ball/pseuds/F_Ball
Summary: A group of unlikely friends and the adults who mentor them in Happy Harbor Hospital.





	Young Justice Society

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching Red Band Society lately, and decided to mix it up a little with Young Justice! To understand I've replaced the Red Band Society with Young Justice characters, and changed their diseases to match the characters. I ask that you, please be kind, as this may not be good, but it was worth a try.

Every hero has a story to tell, but it’s always difficult to tell. A good story needs a beginning, a middle, and an end. But with superheroes, they don’t really know where the end is. Take Megan Morse, for example.

“Five, six, seven, eight!” A girl in a black and yellow cheerleader outfit shouted as she practiced a new routine, with her squad. Everyone thinks that cheerleaders pretend to be real. Well, Megan is not one of those people. They say cheerleaders pretend to be sweet on the outside and mean on the inside. But not her. Megan is sweet on the inside and out. And just for that, that makes her the most popular cheerleader at school. Everything was going perfect, until she fell.

“Ow!!” She shouted. She got up carefully, while some of her friends, helped her get back up. She turned around with an angry look on her face, and saw one of the boys with a guilty look on their face. She then quickly smiled.

“It’s okay! Accidents happen!” She said with that nice smile on her face. That smile and loving personality, makes everyone love her. She then ran to get her water bottle, and stood right in front of her team.

“Alright! Let’s work on the routine, one more time, and then that’ll be all!!” She said in cheerful and sweet voice. Everyone nodded their heads and got into position.

“Okay! One, two, three, four, five, sixth, seventh, eighth! One, two…” She said as fell off unconscious. All the kids ran over to her gasping not knowing what to do. Many shouted to call 911, or CPR. Now Megan never really had a story. Making this just the beginning.

* * *

Here’s the thing about a superhero life is everyone has their own power, and story about how they got it. And you better not mess with their business in training. A woman with Long black hair, and blue eyes walked towards her building until a black car almost hit her.

“Hey!! Watch it!! You men don’t know who you’re messing with!!” She shouted as she continued to walk towards her work.

“Men.” She mumbled. That’s Diana Prince. Everyone calls her Woman Of Wonder. Cause it’s a wonder how she managed to get this job. She hates men, probably due to the fact, she has no men where she came, and no one really knows where she came from. Every superhero likes to keep their stories private, due to the whole identity. There’s two different kind of superheroes. The one who likes to have their stories told, and the ones who don’t.

“Can I help you?” A woman asked a young man, With black hair. She couldn’t tell what color his eyes were due to him wearing black shades.

“Yes, I’m here to see, Bruce Wayne.” He asked. The woman looked up for an answer to her next question.

“Name and reason?” She asked. He then nodded his head. Giving her his answer.

“Dick Grayson. I’m one of Bruce Wayne’s patients.” He said. The woman then nodded her head.

“Look for room 105.” She said as she got back to her work. He then nodded his head. Meet Dick Grayson. He likes to hide his identity due to what happened to his family. But on top of the depression, that happened due to the accident, he also had a silly, and sneaky personality. He likes to show it off a lot.

* * *

  
Diana walked towards one of her partners, while putting her coffee down, it read ‘scary Witch’. A man with black hair, and glasses, read it and smirked.

“Huh, they managed to get what you’re all about.” He said as he wrote something down. Diana smiled at him. She took a little interest in him. Minus some of the men she already works with, he seems to be the one she can stomach the most.

“Huh, yeah. You should’ve met the man who was making it. He thought scary was spelled with an E.” She said as she sat down. Clark Kent. He was adopted by two loving farmers. He seems to be responsible and wants things to be simple, like where he’s from. He appears to be friends with bruce Wayne. Sometimes.

* * *

  
In a supply closet, a few corners away. Two boys, one with red hair and green eyes, and another one with black hair and blue eyes. Wally West, has been here longer then anyone. He’s a goofy and yet lovable person to be around. He sometimes messes things up but always makes up for it. He’s here for all the abuse and torture he went through. His dad abused him through all his childhood. Calling him a mistake, and saying he shouldn’t be born. Due to all that, he’s here to make sure his bruises heal, and to make sure he doesn’t have any head trauma due to his dad slamming him against a wall. By his hair. His uncle Barry Allen, also worked there making it better for him to be there. Lately, Wally’s been hanging out with Conner Kent. No one knows what Conner is in for. Most people think he just likes to hang out here, just to interact, even though he sometimes gets the name introvert. No one knows how he and Clark are related. And they may never find out. They don’t like to talk about it a lot. They were in a closet, eating a bunch of junk food, that Wally managed to sneak in.

“This place is zero junk food.” Wally said as he passed a candy bar to Conner. Conner then looked at the clock.

“God. We should go we have class.” He said as got up. Wally shook his head.

“No, what we have is life.” He said as he ate a chunk of chocolate. The door then suddenly opened, making both boys turn their heads. Across from them stood Diana.  
The two boys looked at each other, then her. Diana stood with her arms crossed, shaking her head.

“Seriously?” She asked looking at both of them. Wally then looked down.

“Buzzkill.” He said. Conner just stood there, not knowing what to do. Diana then looked at Wally.

“Alright, let’s hear it.” She said waiting for an excuse. Wally was the first to speak.

“We thought this was the new therapy room.” He said as he walked over towards her. Conner then nodded his head, going along with what he was saying.

“I guess we got the wrong place, you know.” He said As he followed Diana out the door. Conner went with them.

“Yeah, this place is pretty confusing.” Conner said hoping she’ll believe it. Diana just shook her head.

“Boys. Realize who you talk to, and think of a GOOD lie to tell them.” She said as she took them to where they needed to go. The boys just groaned. They thought they could fool her when they obviously can’t.

People like Vandal Savage, and others learned how to walk before people like us came to existence. Today people are called adults when they’re in their twenties. Lucky for me though, cause I’m in a coma. Deal with it. I’m Billy Batson. I’m only ten year olds and I, am in a coma.

* * *

  
The thing about a coma, is that when people visit you, you can hear them, but they can’t hear you. Which is pretty frustrating. Everyone says it’s hard to make friends. Think of hard it is when you can’t LITERALLY speak to anyone. The things I miss is the smell of pizza, my friends, and Uncle Dudley. Not in that order.

Diana led the boys to class, while they were frustrated about it. They feel like they don’t some one to show them around. They knew where everything was by now. When no one spoke for a long time Wally finally broke it.

“We don’t need an escort.” He said as they still followed her. Diana just rolled her eyes.

“Well you got lost in the supply closet. So I’m highly doubting you.” She said as she soon got interrupted by Wally again.

“Well, I’m sorry that looked stupid.” He said receiving a ‘dude’ from Conner.  
Living in a hospital, is like going to boarding school. You have a lot of rules, but a lot of freedom. And if you get in trouble, how bad can it be. Conner and Wally finally got to their class and walked in, until Diana stopped Wally.

“Hold on, Wally.” She said as she touched his shoulder. She then smiled at him.

“Life is full of black holes, honey, we can fall into at any time. That's a given, but I have made an investment in you. And I like my investments to pay off, so I have to protect them.” She said as she continued to smile at him. Wally then returned the smile. She was nice to men when she wanted to be.

“Now get your butt into school.” She said as she pointed towards the door. Wally nodded and headed for class. 

The weird thing about a hospital, is that the people who start off as complete strangers, start come off as friends, who you have never met in months or years. Losers, nerds, populars, they turn up to be your friends. A girl with long Blonde hair and grey eyes, was writing stuff down. Artemis Crock. She, like Wally, was abused her whole life by her father. Her mother went to prison, when she took the fall for her husband. Making her father take care of Artemis and her older sister, until she got back. Artemis felt like she had no control over life, and not eating gave her sense of power. She was forced to fight and train at a young age, she could’ve done great things, but her eating disorder, kept getting in her way.

“And what did I miss today?” Wally asked as he sat down by Artemis. She rolled her eyes.

“yeah, you missed it. Someone really famous, came by and gave me the reward for best Archer around. But you missed it because you were late.” She said as she continued to write stuff down. Artemis and Wally, hated each others guts at first, but they then started to get along, when they learned about the abuse they both went through. They talked and hung out with each other every day. They were both stubborn somedays. And it freaked them both out, because they both felt it, and they didn't want to. 

"Hey, where'd you get those bruises?" Artemis asked, as she remembered Wally having a busted lip, and black eye when she first met him. Luckily they healed up though.

"Why are you so skinny?" Wally asked back. Artemis just went back to writing stuff down. Wally got scared, and he blew it. They both regret it. So now they're obsessed with making each other miserable. Wally was skimming through pages in his book, before he got called on by the teacher.

"Hey, Wally. Why don't you tell me about Katharine's relationship with Henry?" She asked.

"She's totally hot for him." He simply replied. Artemis rolled her at him.

"No, she's not. They can't communicate. He speaks horrible French. She doesn't speak English." Artemis explained.

"See, around her he doesn't have to be the best at everything. That's why she's into him." He shot back.

"No, that's why he's into her." Artemis said.

"Okay, we get it. Henry is a total pleasure-seeker, right? But he has no close friends. Why?" Ms. Lance asked, as she pushed back some blonde hair that fell.

"He's going to war, and getting too close to anyone's a bad idea." Wally said. Artemis looked up at him, as if he was explaining something deeper than the book.

"Explain." Ms. Lance asked.

"'Cause then it it won't be hard to say goodbye." Wally said. When you're in a hospital trying to get better, the most important part of you that needs to survive Is you.

"Everyone, let's read the Saint Crispin's day speech to ourselves, and then we'll discuss." Ms. Lance said. Artemis, and Conner opened their books, and kept their eyes down, deciding not to make eye contact with Wally at the moment.

* * *

Bruce Wayne is seen walking into the room of his next patient, while holding what looked like files. Meet Bruce Wayne. He was born into a rich family, until an accident that happened when he was young. Since then, he dedicated himself to help people to make the place he lived better. As he walked into the room, he saw a boy he never saw before.

"You're not my patient." Bruce said. As he walked up to the boy.

"I can't find you in the system. So who referred you?" Bruce asked, as he took a seat by the boy.

"Me. I referred me." He simply said, as he fiddled with the sleeves of his hoodie.

"It takes months to get an appointment with you, and by then I think I won't be able to survive that long. So I told them I was already your patient, and by law they can't turn me away at the E.R." Dick simply explained. Bruce nodded his head, and smiled a little, impressed by this boy's skills.

"That's not bad." Bruce said. Dick then stood up, and walked over to a table and grabbed a file.

"Here's my file." Dick said, as he handed it to Bruce.

"This is in Romanian." Bruce said, as skimmed over the file, but couldn't. He picked up a few languages from traveling, but Romanian wasn't one of them. 

"I'll translate it for you. I have PTSD, or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." Dick said, as he sat back up on the examination table.

"Hang on a second. Where are your parents?" Bruce asked. Dick felt his heart stop for a second, and his face go blank. Dick looked down and felt tears in his eyes.

"M-M-My parents aren't... with me. Anymore. There was an... accident, and they were killed. Along with my aunt and cousin." Dick said, his voice shaky as he spoke. Bruce didn't say anything. What could he say? He's basically dealing with a patient who's an orphan. Like him.

"How were you diagnosed?" Bruce asked.

"Some police officers talked to me about it, after the... accident, and I've been to many therapists who confirm the same thing. But they didn't do much. I want you to help me. I've read you're the best. You're the only one who helps patients really, REALLY well." Dick pleaded. Bruce just shook his head.

"Dick, I admire your courage." Bruce complimented.

"Thank you, sir." Dick said.

"I don't work like this, all right? So go home to your original doctors, and they'll take good care of you." Bruce said, as he handed him back his file and walked away.

"I knew the odds of getting you as my doctor sucked. But I figured why not? I mean, what was the chance I was gonna lose basically everyone in my family? Here I am." Dick said. Bruce stopped and turned around.

"I take it the word "no" is not in your vocabulary." bruce said, as he smiled.

"If "no" was in my vocabulary, why would I be asking you to say "yes"?" Dick asked. Bruce smiled at him one more time, before walking away.

* * *

When you work in pediatrics, there are always gonna be patients you really care about. And patients you don't. Megan lied back on a hospital bed with her arm in a cast, and still wearing her cheerleader outfit, while Diana was checking to make sure everything was fine. When she was finished, she walked over to check on her roommate.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is wrong with him?" She asked, as she leaned over to try to get a better look at the boy. she noticed how decorated his side of the room was, he had drawings, flowers, and cards everywhere.

"He is in a coma." Diana said, as she repositioned him a little, and walked away. Megan played with her nails, chipping a little at her purple nail polish. She stood up, and walked over to the boy. She stood next to him, and began playing with his black hair.

"I am very sorry for you. I don't know what happened to you, but I just hope you will wake up." Megan said to him, as he stroked his black hair. When people are sick you see how complicated they really are, because there's always that point where they drop their junk or a word, and let you in. Megan is one of these people. Actually, she was one of these people even before she got put in the hospital.

* * *

Diana began to walk into the break room, until she saw seven muffins on the table.

"Who put these here?" Diana asked. A woman drinking coffee, with red hair, and always seen wearing a pin with wings. No one knows why she's wearing it, but people say it reminds her of her ancestors. Meet Shayara Hol. She was originally a lieutenant and an instructor from somewhere unknown. Like Diana she is an enigma 

"I did. I made them for you. I thought we could be, like, muffin buddies." She happily said, with a smile on her face. Diana took the plate and began walking with it.

"Muffin buddies?" She asked. Clark walked up with a smirk on his face.

"Come on. Be her muffin buddy." He said, teasingly. Diana glared at him.

"don't start." She said, threateningly. Diana then threw the muffins in the trash, leaving Shayara shocked but not surprised considering. She then sat down and went to work on something on her computer. As Shayara walked over to grab the plate that originally held the muffins and take it to the break-room, Diana saw the princess cut diamond engagement ring on her finger.

"So, when's the wedding?" She asked. Shayara set the plate down and smiled at her ring.

"A couple of months." She replied as she lifted the ring up to her face to admire it some more. Diana stopped typing and looked up at Shayara surprised. She figured it would take longer to plan a wedding.

"So soon?" She asked.

"Yeah, well, that's Hro. He has a busy schedule and such." She replied. Mr. Wayne then walked by.

"Good morning, Mr. Wayne." Diana said with a smile on her face,

"Good morning, Diana." He said, as he wrote some stuff down in a file.

"I'm gonna need an mri on our newest patient, Dick Grayson." Bruce said. Clark looked up from his computer, as he heard Bruce mention his new patient's last name.

"Grayson? I think I might have heard that name before on the news." Diana and Bruce stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"What was the news report about?" Diana asked.

"I can't remember but I know it had something to do with a family of acrobats." Clark explained. Bruce immediately. Dick mentioned there was accident. Did something go wrong during one of their performance. Bruce made a mental note to ask him about during therapy.

"Where were you thinking of putting him?" Diana asked, as she put her attention back to Bruce.

"I was gonna defer to you on that one." Bruce said.

"All right, here's the file." Bruce said, as he handed it to her. Diana looked it over.

"I know just where this Dick should go." Diana said.

"Yeah, I thought so, too." Bruce said, as he knew she was thinking the same thing.

"So do you want to talk to Wally or should I?" Diana asked.

"I will." Bruce said, as he walked away. Diana did some more paper work, before she decided to check on her patients again.

"Hello, Ms. Morse, how are feeling?" She asked. Megan looked up from her phone and smiled.

"I'm fine, but feeling a little hungry. May I request some water and food, please?" She asked, as she smiled. Diana smiled back at her.

"Don't worry, It's almost Lunch time, so food will be here soon. What time are your parents getting here?" She asked.

"My parents have been out of town for a while, but my uncle John should be here in a little while." Megan explained. Diana nodded her head.

"Wonderful. I'll be back to check on you again soon." She said, as she walked away.

* * *

"No, I don't want a roommate." Wally angrily said, as he heard the news. Bruce stood next to him, as other orderlies began pushing in a new bed.

"I feel you pulling away, all right? And now is not the time." Bruce said, as he leaned over Wally's bed.

"Look, it's not just them. It's their parents, their grandparents, their stupid friends." Wally explained. Bruce looked down. He was hoping Wally wouldn't bring that up again, especially since most of his family recently passed away.

"I happen to know, with this patient, you're not gonna have to worry about that." Bruce said. Unknown to them Dick was walking down the hallway, and by the doorframe. Dick looked around at his new room. He saw there was yellow and red color schemes, posters of runners, and medals from what looked like track meets.

"So what? He must be a total loser." Wally said. Dick cleared his throat, so Bruce and Wally will be aware of his presence.

"Dick, this is your bed." Diana said, as she motioned towards the one empty bed in the room.

"I'm gonna order you some lunch." Diana said as she left the room.

"Dick, this is your new roommate, Wally West. Wally, this is Dick Grayson. Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me." Bruce said, as he walked out of the room, but not before patting Robin on the shoulder. Dick placed his stuff on the bed, before Wally began talking to him.

"I've heard of you. On the news. You were apart of that family of acrobats, weren't you?" Wally asked. Dick looked up from his stuff and took a deep breath. Wally's probably the only person who's recognized him so far.

"Yep. We were a circus act, until..." Dick shook his head, trying to not think about his family right now.

"Why are you here?" Wally asked. Dick turned to look at him.

"I have PTSD. Because of watching my family fall to their deaths." Dick said. Wally looked at him for a few seconds, before nodding.

"Mr. Wayne's helping me with it. Yeah, yeah. I know the silence. It's a real conversation-killer. Nobody ever really knows what to say." Dick said, as Wally didn't respond for a while.

"You're gonna get through it." Wally said.

"It's easy for you to say." Dick said. Wally looked down.

"Not really I have the same thing. I faced abuse from my father. I sometimes get flashbacks to times he would try to slash my face with a broken beer bottle." Wally said. Dick stared at him. Before continuing to get his stuff out, and dealing with the awkward silence.

* * *

Megan played on her phone, while a man in his sixties played music on a guitar to the boy in the coma.

"Where did I go wrong? Lost a friend, somewhere alone, bitterness I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life" He sang. Megan would occasionally look up from her phone, and listen to him. He then caught her staring.

"Can I help you, Miss?" He asked. Megan snapped out of her trance and looked at him.

"No, sorry, I just think it's sweet how you're usually here for him." Megan said. The man smiled at her.

"Thank you. Do you sing?" He asked. Megan pushed some hair back.

"Sometimes." She said. The man motioned towards her.

"Go ahead then. Sing a song." he said. Megan put her hand on her throat before singing.

"It's been a long day without you, my friend, and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again..." Megan continued to sing for a while, until she stopped. The man then clapped for her.

"That was beautiful." He said. Megan blushed.

"Thank you." She said. The man then looked at his watch.

"Well, I gotta go. Bye, Billy." He said, as he got up and walked away. But Megan stopped him.

"Wait! Before you go, may I ask what's your name?" She asked. The man stopped, turned and smiled at her.

"You can just call me Dudley." He said. And with that he walked away.

* * *

In Wally and Dick's room, Wally got up from his bed and began to walk to the door.

"Where you going?" Dick asked.

"I'm gonna meet someone for lunch in the adult wing." Wally said. Dick walked towards Wally before he could leave.

"Don't we eat in the rooms?" He asked.

"Usually, but today I have other plans." Wally said, as he walked out of the rooms. Dick stopped whatever he was doing, and decided to follow his new roommate. Dick finally managed to catch up with Wally, and they slowly snuck past Diana who was busy answering calls. They then got in an elevator together. When you're a kid in the hospital, you have the place wired. Back hallways, service elevators They can't watch you 24 hours a day. So you have kind of a freedom you could never have at home or at school.

"You're everywhere. Like mold." Wally said to Dick. Dick lightly punched him in the arm. The elevator doors then closed.

"I need to ask you something." Dick said. Wally shook his head.

"No. No, I-i can't be this person for you. That's what Diana or Mr. Wayne's for." Wally explained.

"They can't answer this question. Only you can." Dick said.

"Fine. What?" Wally asked.

"Does the pain ever go away? The hurt? The flashbacks?" Dick asked.

"Not for awhile. You could occasionally get triggered by somethings, but the pain never really does go away. The therapy that sucks. But maybe you'll get lucky and it'll be easier. Any other questions?" Wally asked.

"What's for lunch?" Dick asked, smiling. The door's then opened, and a boy wearing a plain black shirt, brown jacket, and brown shoes appeared.

"Hello, friend of mine." Conner greeted. Wally then pointed to Dick.

"Dick, this is Conner. Conner, this is Dick, my new roommate." Wally introduced.

"Since when'd you get a new roommate? If anybody should move into the swamp, it should be me." Conner said, as Wally and Dick started walking out of the elevator, and going down the hallway.

"Well, he's alone." Wally said, as if that was a good answer.

"What is this, the big Brother program?" Conner joked.

"Where are we going?" Dick asked.

"To eat lunch with Oliver Queen. He lives here 'cause he's gonna leave all his money to the hospital when he dies." Wally explained.

"Yeah, Oliver just says that to set a good example." Conner interjected.

"Yeah, he's probably gonna leave it to his blonde girlfriend." Wally said, referring to Dinah, their teacher.

"What's he got?" Dick asked.

"Nothing. He's a hypochondriac." Wally explained.

* * *

In Oliver's office he was checking his blood pressure, while Wally, Dick, and Conner were eating noodles.

"Is that your last meal before therapy?" Oliver asked Dick. He nodded his head.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess so." Dick said. Oliver shook his head.

"You can't go out with a whimper. You you got to go out with a serious bang. Hey, Wally, you got to give him a party tonight. Say goodbye to his freedom, you know? Fireworks. Music, wine, women." Oliver explained.

"He's, like, 14." Conner said.

"13." Dick corrected.

"Well, you got to use it while you still can." Oliver said.

"We can't give a real party Party. I mean, look at where we are." Wally said, as he motioned towards the room, and building.

"Wally, I am so disappointed in you. Have I taught you nothin'? I helped plan parties when I was 16 years old."

"And that was supposed to be sick." Conner said, smiling.

"Conner, it was sick. A hundred years ago. We all came together that day. We changed the world." Oliver said as he pat Conner and Wally, who were closer to him, on the shoulder.

"We won't change the world with this party." Wally said, as he continued to eat his noodles.

"Okay, fine. Maybe you won't, but you just might change your world." Oliver said, as pointed at Wally who smiled.

* * *

Megan was beginning to grow tired in her room, and decided to explore. She then walked into the eating disorders clinic. She saw a girl with long blond hair in a ponytail, writing stuff in a book, while a nurse was examining her food. She then noticed Megan walk in.

"Excuse me? Are you looking for something?" Artemis asked. Megan smiled at her.

"No. I'm sorry, I was just-" Artemis interrupted her.

"Wandering? I don't blame ya. This place is pretty boring." Artemis said, as she got up and walked over to her.

"Artemis Crock." She said, as she put out her hand. Megan shook it.

"Megan Morse." She said. Artemis saw her eyeing her food.

"You hungry?" She asked. Megan shook her head.

"Oh no, I couldn't." Megan insisted. Artemis grabbed her plate that had a sandwich on it.

"My food is made by a private chef. Go ahead. It's better than what they serve in the cafeteria." Artemis said. Megan hesitantly grabbed a piece of the sandwich, and took a bite. She tried to stop herself from smiling. It was SO good. As Megan ate her-Artemis's sandwich she took a look around her room. There was an Alice In Wonderland poster on one of the walls, a cheshire cat stuffed animal on her bed, a vase full of white roses that looked like they had been purposely painted red, and on one of the shelves trophies with what looked like people doing archery. 

"So is this your big ambition in life? To cheer?" She asked, as she motioned towards Megan's outfit.

"What's wrong with that?" Megan asked. Artemis shook her head.

"Well, first off, you don't seem very cheerful. But then again, who can when their arm's in a sling." Artemis asked, as she set the plate with the sandwich on it. They then saw a nurse walk by, before she was stopped by a doctor.

"She's coming. Hide it." Artemis said, quickly, as she motioned towards the sandwich Megan was eating.

"Where?" She asked.

"Your sling." Artemis said. Megan did as she was told and put her sandwich in her sling. The nurse came in and grabbed the tray with the food on it.

"Nice job, Artemis." She said, smiling, as she walked way with the tray.

"I should go." Megan said. She left, but not before smiling, and waving goodbye to Artemis, who waved back.

* * *

Megan waited for the elevator until she saw, Dick and Wally.

"Oh, sorry. I can wait for the next one." She said, as she began to walk away, but Wally stopped her.

"No, it's totally fine. Come on." He said. Megan smiled, and stepped in between them.

"You should hang with us tonight. We're having a good-bye party for his freedom." Wally said motioning towards Dick.

"Freedom?" She asked.

"Tomorrow I start therapy. And from what I hear it's awful." Dick said. Megan smiled at them.

"Definitely." She said. "By the way, I like your bracelets." She said, as she saw the red bands on Wally's arm. The elevator doors opened, and Megan walked out.

"Are we really having this party?" Dick asked, as he and Wally walked out.

"Man, it's on." Wally said, smiling.

* * *

In a different room, Artemis finished her chemistry homework, and began to walk out, until Dick and Wally came in.

"Hey." Wally said.

"Hey." Artemis said, as she continued to walk, but stopped when she saw a boy with black hair, and it wasn't Connor.

"There's a party tonight on the roof." Wally said. Artemis turned to look at them, and placed a hand on her hip.

"And this concerns me why?" She asked.

"You can't study all the time. Artemis, this is Dick, my new roommate." Wally said, as she noticed her staring at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let me get this straight. They gave you a roommate? of all people?" She said, smirking.

"I must be dying, right?" He said.

"Looks like you're gonna have a single soon." She said. Wally faked smiled at her, but Dick was confused as he didn't really understand.

"What are you in for?" Artemis asked, as she began walking.

"I have PTSD. I have therapy tomorrow." Dick explained.

"Tomorrow. And no souvenir?" She said, smiling.

"Nope. Electric shock therapy, maybe." He said.

"Ooh, maybe you can charge your phone while your at it." She said.

"That is weird even for me." Wally said, as he began walking away.

"You're seriously twisted." Dick said, as crosses his arms.

"Not everybody appreciates it." Artemis said, as she messed with her hair.

"Let's go." Wally said, as he quickly ran over, and shook Dick. Dick got him to stop though.

"You should come tonight." Dick said, as he ran to catch up with Wally. Artemis smiled at him, before walking away.

* * *

Megan began to walk into her until she saw two people in her room. She instantly recognized them as two of her teammates. Wendy Harris and Karen Beecher. They were both in their cheer outfits, while Karen was holding yellow roses.

"Megan!" They both shouted. They then ran up and hugged her, trying to be careful of her arm. Megan tried to hug, but she couldn't really.

"We are so relieved!" Karen said, Wendy nodded her head, agreeing with her. Megan smiled at both of them.

"So, how are you doing?" Wendy asked.

"I'm doing better. This place isn't exactly fun, but they let patients explore, so I'm able to meet new people. How's the team?" Megan asked. Wendy walked over and grabbed a huge get well card, that was originally on the floor.

"The team's doing alright, but they're super worried about you, and hope you're doing good." Wendy explained. Megan smiled, but stopped as she knew something wasn't right. Megan's face grew blank. She took a few steps to her bed, where her call button was and pressed it. Wendy and Karen walked over to her.

"Megan? Are you okay?" Karen asked. Megan didn't say anything. cause with in a few seconds she fainted. Karen and Wendy looked shocked, and leaned over her.

"Oh, my god, Megan! Karen get the doctor!" Wendy shouted. But before Karen could even go, a nurse was already walking in with a cart.

"Megan? Megan? I need some help down here." Ms. Prince said, as she made the two cheerleaders move, and began to put a mask on Megan.

* * *

Megan opened her eyes, but she wasn't in her room anymore, she was in a place that was all white, and had a huge skylight, so you can see the bright blue sky.

"Am I dead?" Megan asked herself, a voice interrupted her.

"No, you're just where I live, in between." A boy said. Megan looked up, and saw her roommate looking down at her.

"Billy?" She asked.

"Okay, look. I don't know how much time we have, so I need you to do two things for me when you get back You can talk now? If you make it back." He explained. Megan looked confused.

"What do you mean "if"?" She asked. The ignored her.

"First, I need you to order me pizza." He said.

"Pizza? Why?"

"Because I think the smell might wake up my brain and pull me out of my coma." He said, like that was a logical answer.

"You can smell in a coma?" She was confused by most of the situation.

"Yeah." He simply said.

"Can you really hear?" She asked, with more questions.

"Yes, everything. By the way, you have a beautiful singing voice." He said, smiling. Megan blushed at the compliment.

"This isn't where I want to be, but you can help me change that." He said, pleading. Megan shook her head.

"No, I can't." She said.

"Yes, you can, because you're stuck, too, even if you're not in a coma." He said. Megan put her hands on her ears to not listen.

"Please, stop." She said.

"Fine, but the second thing, and this is really important. I need you to tell my uncle Dudley that it wasn't his fault." He said. Megan looked shocked, as she recognized the name as the man who usually came by and sang to him.

"Uncle Dudley?" She asked. Was this boy and that man related? Megan wanted to ask more questions, but she couldn't as she felt herself leave, and couldn't hear the boy very well anymore.

* * *

The next thing Megan knew she was on the floor of her hospital room, with doctors all around trying to make sure she was okay.

"Megan can you hear me?" Nurse Prince asked. Megan nodded her head, but lifted herself up a little, took get a better look at Billy, who was still in his coma. She didn't know what if what happened was real or not.

* * *

J.J., the hospital valet, knew that plastic surgeon Dr. Jordan Yeah, that's his name Had to fix a nose from 3:00 to 4:00 today. So if his car went for a short drive during that time. The valet began to drive a black car up to Conner, Wally, and Dick.

"The guy ain't tipped me in over a year. Car means more to him than his patients. 20 minutes." The valet said, as everyone got in the car to go to the convenience store that was only a few blocks away from the hospital.

"We know the deal." Wally said, as he began to drive away, since he wasn't going to let Dick or Conner drive.

* * *

At the convenience store Conner was having trouble trying to some candy and soda from the guy running the place.

"Sorry sir, you don't have enough money." He said. Conner began to grow angry before Dick intervened.

"I got this." He said. Dick then began to say a few things in Romanian. Conner couldn't understand, but then man looked at the junk food, to Wally, and smiled.

"That's a beautiful thing." He said, smiling, as he put his hand to his chest. Conner smiled, but was confused and looked at Dick.

"What did you say to him?" Conner asked. Dick shook his head and smiled.

"Don't worry about it." He said. And without the boys took their candy and beverages, and left, with the man giving them all a big thumbs up.

* * *

The boys drove up to the hospital and got out of the car. They went into the back to get their supplies for the party, but were stopped, when the doctor, who's call they stole, was there, along with the valet, who had a guilty look.

"You can go to jail for this." Hal Jordan said, with an angry look, and his arms crossed. Conner whispered to Wally.

"Bring your a-Game." Conner said, Wally nodded his head, and began to look scared and hyperventilate.

"No! Father, no! Not again!" He said as he bent down to the ground. Hal shook his head.

"You're faking!" he said. Conner spoke up.

"What kind of a doctor says that to a kid with PTSD?" Conner said. Dick nodded his head, agreeing with him. Hal just shook his head, and got into his car.

"Kids." He said, as he drove away. Wally looked shock.

"Hey, what the H? That doctor's a criminal. He stole my soda and my daily source of sugar." Unbeknownst to them, Diana was standing behind them with her hands on her hips.

"Darn it." Conner said, knowing they've ben caught.

"Let me explain-" Wally said, but Diana put her hand up.

"I don't want to hear it. The less said, the better.Inside, all of you. I would go in with you, but I'm waiting for a patient's guardian to arrive. Now." She said, everyone quickly rushed inside as they didn't want to deal with Diana's wrath.

* * *

In the hospital, Diana and Megan's doctor began to talk to Megan's uncle, who had just arrived. He was a tall dark skinned man, and wearing a black suit.

"She has an enlarged heart, and it's beginning to fail. It might have been a virus that went undetected. I am so sorry." The doctor explained. John had a sad look on his face.

"So what happens now?" He asked.

"First, we need to simply monitor her, keep her comfortable. But eventually, she is going to need a heart transplant." She said. John looked shocked. Megan Was listening the whole and looked shock. she felt tears in her eyes but she didn't let them fall.

"My God. When?" He asked, worryingly.

"Well, I'm not sure. But I do have to warn you that hearts are very hard to come by, and the waiting list is long." She explained. Megan put her hand to her mouth to keep her from sobbing.

"Well, we'll just get on another list, then." He said. The doctor shook her head.

"It is not that simple. And unfortunately, Megan's going to have a very difficult time qualifying." John looked confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"We tested her. We found your niece has a rare blood type. And with that it won't be very easy to find a heart." Megan turned around. She felt weak. Her legs were wobbly, and she fell to the ground, and put her knees to her chest sobbing. How do you tell the girl who needs a heart that she has the biggest one out of anyone you know?

* * *

In Megan's and Billy's room, Dudley was back strumming a few chords on his guitar. Megan looked down, not really sure if the man would believe her story.

"Dudley, if you don't mind me asking what happened to Billy's parents?" Megan asked. Dudley stopped playing.

"They died in a car crash. Some kid had a little too much to drink." Dudley said. I was with my parents when I had my accident. My uncle Dudley actually suggested the car ride. there was a carnival a few miles away, and he suggested my parents take me to see it. till a drunk driver didn't see a red light. Uncle Dudley was disowned by the rest of my family after he tried explaining what happened and lost his custody rights.

"Why do you ask?" Megan shook her head a little.

"This is gonna sound crazy, but when I was unconscious, he asked me to tell his uncle something. I was probably just hallucinating." Megan said. Dudley looked shocked and walked over to her.

"What did he say, exactly?" Dudley quickly asked. Megan looked at him with surprise in her eyes.

"You're his uncle. What are doing here?" She asked. Dudley ignored her.

"Look, please don't tell, all right? It's really complicated. What did he say?" Dudley asked. Megan didn't make eye contact with him. Megan, tell him. You promised.

"I'm gonna have trouble remembering, but I need you to do something for me, please?" She asked.

* * *

In Wally and Dick's room, Conner suddenly came in holding a card.

"I got the key card for the roof from Oliver." Conner said, as he walked over to sit on Wally's bed, who was on a bean bag chair.

"Yes!" Wally happily said, as he pumped a fist in the air.

"But I had to trade what little chocolate I had left to get it." Conner said.

"What?" Wally said as he groaned.

"Look, he said we shouldn't be eating that much much sugar anyway, man. Plus, this is Happy Harbor. it's all about location." Conner said. Wally shook his head, and turned to Dick.

"This party's a total bust. I'm sorry, Dick." Wally apologized. Dick shook his head.

"Are you kidding? As my life goes, this is a pretty good day." Dick said as he leaned back on his bed.

"Your life must suck." Conner said. Wally punched him on the arm. Suddenly, Megan walked in and set a huge bag full of candy, and pack of soda.

"No tips, please." Megan said, jokingly. The boys stare at her in shock, at how she managed to get all the sweets.

"I am SO going to get a sugar rush tonight, boys." Megan said, as she took a chocolate bar, and began to unwrap it. Wally always said he'd die of boredom before he'd die of suicide. One thing you can say about Megan She's never boring.

"Who are you?" Wally jokingly asked. Megan walked over and handed him a soda.

"Your new best friend." Megan said.

"Hi, guys." Artemis said, as she walked into the room. She noticed Megan who waved at her, and Artemis waved back. Artemis was used to being the only girl that mattered. And now Megan was moving in on her territory, and everybody knew it.

"Artemis! It's great to see you again!" Megan said. Artemis just smiled.

"All right. Let's roll, let's roll." Conner said, as he got up, and grabbed the bag of candy Megan brought in.

"So what, we're just gonna, like, drink soda and eat candy on the roof?" Artemis asked. Soon everyone and began to follow Conner.

"Basically." Wally said.

* * *

Wally walked up on the roof in complete shock. The layout was pretty impressive. There was a small table with, popcorn, chips, candy, everything the hospital refused to give them. there were blankets, a couch, and one chair.

"Conner, this is friggin' amazing." Wally said, as he looked at the place for their party. Everyone else looked at it, and were amazed at how great it turned out.

"Yeah. It wasn't me, dude. It was the magic man, Oliver." Conner explained.

* * *

In Oliver's office he was eating a candy bar he traded with Conner for the roof.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Diana said, as she walked into the room, holding a mug, and saw Bruce lying on a chair.

"Where'd you get that?" She asked, as she saw Oliver eating the candy bar.

"One of the kids." He simply said. Diana shook her head.

"For Pete's sake, Oliver." Diana said, as she took a seat by Bruce.

"So how long do you think we should let them stay up there?" Bruce asked.

"Let's give them an hour." Oliver said, as he sat up straighter.

"Why?" Diana asked.

"Well, I asked Dinah to join me up there after her shift. Wh-why waste it?" He said. Diana shook her head some more, probably guessing this counted as their date night.

"You're welcome to join us." Oliver offered. Bruce and Diana eyed each other, then looked back at Oliver.

"I have therapy in the morning." Bruce said.

"Don't look at me." Diana said.

* * *

On the roof, Dick was standing up in front of everyone.

"Alright now normally I don't do this except for my family and performance, but.." And with that, he went into middle splits all the way down to the ground. He then did a handstand and finally a back flip. Everyone stared in awe, and began clapping. Megan carefully backed away from them and called somebody.

"Hey, thanks for the candy. I owe you so much." Megan said to Dudley.

"Thanks Megan, but I think you know want." Dudley said. Megan looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Okay, listen. Billy told me to tell you that none of this is your fault." Megan said. and with that she hung up. When she did, Dudley looked at Billy, and felt tears in his eyes.

* * *

Back on the roof, after she was done calling Dudley. Conner noticed her shaking, and grabbed a blue and whites striped blanket placing it over her.

"I saw you looking real cold over here." He said. Megan pulled it close to her, and smiled at him. They turned, and saw Artemis was writing stuff on Dick's arm.

"I wish you could see what I'm doing to your arm right now, because it's absolutely perfect." Artemis said. Dick smiled at her. Life is full of black holes, like Ms. Prince says. And the only person who can pull you out is you. Wally then called everyone over. He pointed to his red bands on his arms.

"I've been wearing these for a long time. It's time to let them go." Wally said.

"Great party favors, Wally." Artemis remarked.

"This is from my first trip to the E.R. Conner was there that night. It was the first time we met. He kept playing dead and freaking out all the nurses." Wally took it off him and handed it to Conner.

Artemis This is from my first therapy session. And I want you to to wear it, to keep you safe." He said. Artemis took it and smiled.

"Thanks, Wally." She said.

"Megan, My skin graft-" Artemis interrupted him before he could finish.

"Uh, Too much information, Wally." Artemis said, with a disgusted look on her face.

"'Cause I believe, like skin, there are more layers to you that have yet to be revealed." He said. Megan smiled and twirled the bracelet in her hand.

Dick, This is the most important band of all. I wore it when I had my biggest therapy session. And I want you to know you're not alone. We few We happy few, we band of brothers. For he today that sheds his blood with me Shall be my brother." Wally said, everyone smiled, and put on their bracelets.

* * *

In Dick and Wally's room, Dick was holding on the side of his arm that Artemis wrote on. He then heard a knock on his door.

"Hey. You didn't go with everyone for fro-yo?" She asked.

"I can't eat this late. Therapy tomorrow." Dick said. Artemis took a seat on a bean bag chair, until she noticed her wrist.

"No. My red band, it must have fallen off somewhere. Don't tell Wally." Artemis pleaded. He smiled at her.

"Find you another one." He said. Dick looked down, before back at her.

"Artemis, Can we dance? It might be a while before I get to again." He asked. Artemis smiled and stood up. She then pulled out her green cellphone, and started playing "Niall Horan-This Town" She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to dance with him. Never taking her eyes off him. Unbeknownst to them Wally passed by, watching them. He continued to walk past Conner's room, who was dancing, and making Megan laugh. He then made his way to Billy's room. He took a seat on his bed.

"Hey. This is for you." He said as he took off his other red band.

"I didn't want to say the reason why up on the roof in front of everyone. But when I was having therapy, I felt overwhelmed by it, and fainted. And you spoke to me. You know, when I was unconscious. And you said something that only tonight I've come to understand. You said, "luck isn't getting what you want. It's surviving what you don't want." And, man I'm surviving. I only hope I can be half the man you are, my friend." He said as he placed his red band on Billy's arm.

* * *

In their room, Dick kept staring up at the ceiling. Wally then turned his to him.

"It's hard to sleep over the sound of your thoughts." He said.

"You never answered my question, when I asked how much it hurts." He said. Wally tried hard not to roll his eyes.

"Well, technically I did. but I guess not good enough. Okay, it does hurt. But not in the way you think it will. They give you awful antidepressants. What hurts most is Is not that That it's gone. What hurts is is remembering it was ever there. But then, with time, that memory stops hurting, too." He said. Wally closed his eyes, and remembered. He was star of the track team. He had medals all over his room. and probably would've gotten a scholarship. Apparently that wasn't good enough for dear old daddy though.

"I won't be me anymore." Dick said.

"You will be you. You will always be you. You might even be more you." Wally explained. Dick looked confused.

"How?" He asked.

"Because, and I'm gonna let you in on a secret now, because your body isn't you. Your soul is you, and they can never cut into your soul. Now, go to sleep and stop bothering me." He said, as he rolled over and closed his eyes. Diana smiled, as she heard the whole conversation.

* * *

  
In the morning, Megan was taping stuff to her window. As Diana walked to her bus she saw words on the window, of what looked like Megan and Billy's room.

"SEND PIZZA ROOM 5115" It said. Diana immediately took out her phone. A few minutes she received a text saying her pizza arrived.

In her room Megan was waving a pizza in front of Billy's face.

"Please, wake up, Billy." She said. While Dick was being sent to therapy, he looked at the red bands on his arm. He then stopped Bruce.

"Can I do something?" He asked. Bruce looked confused but nodded his head. Dick then ran to the eating Disorders clinic. He saw Artemis sleeping, and put a red band next to her. He then ran back to Bruce but stopped when he saw Wally who was reading Henry V. He smiled and ran to him, giving him a big hug which Wally returned. He smiled at him, one last time, before waving and following Bruce to the therapy room. Everyone thinks that when you go to a hospital, life stops. But it's just the opposite. Life starts.

**Author's Note:**

> Again please be kind, and forgive me if this is terrible. I at least hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
